Nigel the Annihilator
About 'Nigel The Annihilator' A lover of film, and music - Nigel walks into the Mansion via the front entrance. CV in hand, and briefcase in the other, he cheekily walks up to Richelle and slaps the four-page CV on the desk in front of her. Richelle quickly darts her eyes upwards, firstly to the paper and then to Nigel. She stops, closes whatever it is she's looking at on the PC, and stands up slowly. Hehe. Now I have your attention... Nigel says. Richelle instantly calls the CEO office, and a minute later Paul Cronus darts down. Hello, Nigel he says with a smile. Nigel lets off an annoying smirk and takes his CV off the desk. Sweat is seen visibly dripping down his fat and hairy face. He follows Cronus into the elevator and isn't seen after for another 24 hours... This is where Nigel's reign of terror begins. All we know about Nigel is that he is 43 years old. Other information on his CV is top-secret. Him and Walton get on incredibly well. His first night here, they sat sipping cocktails until the early hours of the morning, something Walton has never done with anybody before. They sat discussing rape and women's body parts. A sick, perverted man - Nigel raped his first woman at the ripe age of 15. He then told Walton the following story. Ahhhh man... I was in College. I was watching Die Hard? Y'know, the with a vengeance one? A hot bitch walked into my dorm room - one I'd wanted to fuck for fucking AGES! So you know what I did, Walton? Walton at this point asked what 'Die Hard' was. Nigel explained, before showing Walton the music he was talking about via this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0X3Me_MVR90 - and continuing on with the story. I raped that cunt to the theme... It was beautiful! She begged and screamed but I just dug my cock in harder as the theme got more louder and intense. No one came to help her! Walton laughed hysterically, something he hasn't done in a long time. Nigel continued; Haha! And then - *he sips on his mai tai* - Another time? I was sitting in my dorm, I had drugged another slut with Rohypnol. She was awake, barely... She knew what was going on! Friends was on the box so I turned it up before the beginning credits. I wanked off as hard as I could to that theme! She was so disturbed but couldn't move an inch! HA! By the time the show had actually started, after the title credits I was sat slumped on the floor next to her with my jizz on her legs - and on mine! (Both laugh for at least two minutes). I wiped her down then strangled her until she went cold. At this point, Nigel shut his Laptop down and got into a sleeping bag ready for bed. His mobile phone started ringing a few seconds later... His ringtone theme? The Mission: Impossible theme tune. He discarded the call, and threw the phone into the Fountain of Delights. I won't be needing that here... He said. Aside from being rather funny, Nigel is extremely dark and dangerous. He should be avoided at all costs. A notice to all women has been issued, to stay away from Walton, and now Nigel too. If you see Nigel, please inform one of our CEO's, or failing that - Mike. Here is a photo of Nigel.